


Secret love

by mysaldate



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: After being tortured for a long time, Lavi would have long since lost his sanity. Luckily for him, a certain Noah is particularly fond of him.





	Secret love

Tyki stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath before reaching for the handle. Although he could easily phase through the door, he prefered it this way since he would surprise the person inside. He wasn't sure if he'd be welcome if he entered the room in his usual way. The last thing he wanted was to scare the boy inside. The poor exorcist had to be shocked already. Given all that happened so far, the Noah had to feel somehow surprised that he managed to keep all the secrets of Black Order in.

It was really amazing how strong his will was. Tyki himself would never be this loyal to other Noahs. But that was mostly caused by the way they were. Nothing much could be expected anyway. But that was another story - one he didn't want to think about. What mattered the most right now was the exorcist in the room in front of him. He should finaly enter and get this visit over with since he knew his presence would most likely stress the boy even further. What a shame indeed... A light sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the handle and entered the cold stone room.

He immediately was met by the iron smell of blood and a shocking view. The red-haired boy was leaning against a wall, down on the floor. He turned his head towards the door as they opened, hand on the wall writing with his own blood. A silent cry for help in this hopeless situation. Tyki's heart stopped for a secon upon seeing that.

"Who is it?" Lavi asked in a trembling voice. For some time by now, he was blind. Road took care of that. Tyki closed the door behind him and slowly walked closer to the slim boy. He leaned down to him and placed a hand in his messy dirty hair.

"It's alright. It's just me. They didn't let me visit you earlier. You must be freezing... Here, take this." with that he took off his coat and wrapped it around younger's shoulders. As he was so close, Lavi pressed himself against him. Tyki let him and just hugged him to keep the little warm the boy still had. It hurt him to see the exorcist like that. Although Joid was obviously more than happy. There were times when Tyki really hated that dark side of him and this was one of them. The shivering body in his arms made him feel bad even though it wasn't him who caused so much pain to it.

But it seemed that Lavi calmed down at least for now. Indeed, breathing in the smell of tabacco, wine and expensive shampoo seemed to have a good effect on him. And Tyki hoped - maybe it was foolish - there was a chance Lavi liked this smell because of him and him alone. Although right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was to calm the boy down. To at least make him hope again. Hope that things might get better. They both knew it wasn't going to happen but at least the hope was still there.

Lavi turned his head to face Tyki and gave a faint smile, "Welcome back, Tyki. I missed you. If you wouldn't come today... I don't think I'd be able to keep quiet for much longer."

Those words held more power than the red-head could possibly know. They made the Noah flinch and look away from the devastated face of the exorcist. Why couldn't the boy just say everything he knew? Why did he have to resist for this long? He'd already lost his eyes and a few fingers. That thought made Tyki grab Lavi's hands and count again. Seven. Nothing new today. At least one thing on this was positive. Lavi smiled lightly at him.

"You're my savior, Tyki."

"Am I?" Tyki gave a surprised look, "I thought you'd hate all the Noahs by now. After all that happened..."

"That wasn't you, was it?" a smile appeared on Lavi's lips as if to make the Noah sure about the honesty behind those words.

The door squeeked open again. Both Lavi and Tyki flinched. The Noah looked to the enterance, spotting his niece in there. This was certainly bad, although better than someone else catching them. He could always explain since Road was very fond of him. He turned back a placed a gentle kiss on exorcist's forehead. The girl probably knew about their meetings anyway. What surprised him was when Lavi suddenly gripped his arm tighter and pulled him close enough to whisper so that only he would hear.

"Take me away, Tyki. Somewhere far far away. That's all I wish for."

Road chuckled, seeing them this close. She wouldn't really think Tyki was being serious in here. Being the poker player he was, it was hard to believe he'd let any feelings make him betray family. Then again, Tyki didn't really consider them family. But this was still an exorcist, a person compatible with Innocence. Nobody Tyki could be possibly interested in for real. Earl probably told him to act this way so he just did. Nothing personal.

Tyki stood up from Lavi, leaving his coat on exorcist's shoulders. He took Road's hand and pulled her out of the room. The door closed and both Noahs looked at each other. They were quiet for a while before the girl suddenly spoke up, "Was it Earl's idea?"

Tyki shook his head, "No, only mine. But he trusts me. It won't take long to make him talk. Just leave him to me for now."

Oh what a liar he was! And although Road would feel suspicious about most others, she trusted Tyki deeply. With a nod she basicaly proved his victory. He got time. All the time he needed. Now everything was going to be alright. He just needed to stay out of the spotlight for a while and everything will eventually work out. Taking a calming breath he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. The exorcist could wait till the next day. Then it all will be settled. Just the thought of it made Joid tremble in excitement. A very interesting twist of events was right before them.

\---

The sounds that woke Lavi up were rushed and rather quiet. They were voices. But who was it talking? Not Road, Earl and nor other Noahs, at least those Lavi knew about. But these voices sounded familiar... Was it possible that...?

The door opened and a girl called in the corridor for her two friends. So they really found him? It was a relieving feeling. Though at the same time, the red-head felt a sudden stab in the heart. He had to leave with them. And never ever meet Tyki again. He got up, holding the coat tighter. Soon enough he felt someone take him on their shoulders. According to the long hair, it had to be Kanda.

"Yuu-chan," Lavi smiled a bit, "I didn't know you cared for me so much..."

"Shut up before I drop you, baka usagi." Kanda growled, although not as angrily as usual. A slap was heard as Lenalee's hand met samurai's face.

"Kanda! Stop being so mean to him! We came here to save him."

Lavi stayed quiet, just holding Kanda's shoulders. He was thinking about many things. How did his friends find him? Was it safe for them to take him back? Wasn't it a trap to catch them? But one question kept him busy more than any other. What about him and Tyki now? Was it even alright to leave just like that?

He would have stayed lost in thoughts for way longer if it weren't for Kanda suddenly stopping and almost throwing him off. He was about to ask what happened when he heard the voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"Now if this isn't a pleasant visit. Where are you going with him, dear exorcists? We had a deal, right?"

A deal? Lavi suddenly felt very stupid. Of course his friends would had never made it in here without some kind of help from the inside. But to think that Tyki himself would risk a plan like this for him? His cheeks flushed red without him even knowing. He heard Tyki coming closer, obviously not worrying about any of the exorcists the slightest bit. The Noahstopped right in front of Kanda and reached out a hand to pet Lavi's hair. It felt nice for both of them. Tyki felt like petting a small creature and Lavi desperately wanted more of that protecting strong hand.

Allen now spoke, for the first time since Lavi knew he was here, "We're not out yet. And we didn't really agree with your deal. Lenalee said it, we came here to save Lavi! It would be pointless if we just gave him back to you anyway."

Tyki chuckled and stepped back from the blind exorcist, "Do as you wish, shounen. Just don't forget that I can still crush you all in no time."

"You can't."

Everybody looked in Lavi's direction as he said that. It was hard to guess what he could possibly mean by that. Only the Noah knew. Deciding not to answer, he simply moved to the front of the group, "Let's get out as soon as possible. I can't simply tell Earl that I was asleep while you came here and took him with if you spend this much time in here."

It didn't take long till they were safely outside. Then Tyki came up to Kanda once again but this time he didn't touch Lavi. He also made sure to be far enough from Mugen's reach. He couldn't really believe he made a deal with exorcists. On the other hand, it was for the sake of the red-head. He could no longer defend himself in any way. And there was no way the Order would let him rest in there. And as for being a Bookman... The Noah didn't doubt Lavi could write even without looking but what if the boy got hurt while recording the events?

"You all know what the Order is gonna do, don't you?" Tyki looked at the exorcists around. He noticed the girl flinched. Looks like he striked the nerve. But it wasn't enough yet, he needed a bit more to convince them. What more could he say? Looking at Allen's arm, he suddenly recalled one event. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a silver button and tossed it to Lenalee or whatever her name was. Remembering all those names was pointless so he didn't really bother with it.  
She caught it and gasped as she read the name on the back. Suman Dark. There was no doubt the memory was still fresh in her head. Something that could be very well used against her.

"Black Order is pretty desperate when it comes to Innocence, isn't it? I think they even told you to leave Suman alone until his Innocence destroys him and then bring the said Innocence. What do you think they'd do to him?"

He glanced back at Kanda, obviously to remind him of what happened with the Second exorcist Project. Would Lavi end the same way? Probably not but who could know what would the great generals do? Hearing that they lost another piece of Innocence while it's holder is still alive would surely make them furious. Lenalee looked like about to cry. Even Allen's eyes slowly widened in realization. Then he looked down. Right, if Lavi was to return, he'd have to leave with Bookman right away to be safe. And Bookman wanted to stay at Order till the war is over. With Lavi's state...

Allen let out a resignated sigh, "How do we know you won't kill him? Or worse?"

Tyki wanted to answer but to everyone's surprise, Lavi did that for him, "If he wanted to do that, he would probably do it as soon as we were alone. Think about it Allen. I'm no good for Order now, they wouldn't even let me in. And old panda doesn't have time to deal with me either. The best thing you can do for me and you both... is using me to get Tyki on your side."

That drew a sharp gasp from Noah's mouth. Lavi maybe wasn't suited to become the Bookman but he surely would make a very good leader. Although that idea was maybe a bit too much. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other confused. The only one not doubting it was obviously Kanda. He made his way around the other three and headed in their original direction. A usual angry "Che!" left his lips but nobody seemed to mind. Tyki was watching them as both remaining exorcists followed.

Then he slowly made a step forward. Far away, that's what Lavi really wanted. Was Order a place far away as well? Most likely. Even if the rest of his life was spent behind iron bars in the Order, he knew he could deal with it. As long as Lavi was happy with him. A few quick steps and he pat the boy's hair again, "Well-played, Lavi. Let's go home."


End file.
